1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to units for organizing mail and related documents and items. More particularly, the invention comprises a organizer having a plurality of slots for sorting and storing documents, drawers for storing related items, such as scissors, tape, pens and pencils, note pads and the like, an optional tray to store unsorted mail, documents, magazines, and the like, and an optional removable shelf containing additional, open topped slots for storing additional documents and related items. Additionally, the invention is, optionally, wall mounted in lieu of table top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for sorting and storing of personal mail items and related documents within the home or small office are desirable, and a variety of different devices have been set forth over the years which have partially fulfilled these needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,152 B1, issued to Paul Douglas Sarnowski on Jan. 30, 2001, presents an ARTICLE ORGANIZER for items such as mail. A shallow receptacle tray has a dividing retainer angularly disposed therein and slidable along a track running the length of the tray""s bottom. The angled retainer allows mail to be sorted while maintaining a vertical orientation due to the reduced longitudinal depth of the tray.
Sarnowski provides no sorting slots to maintain sorted mail pieces separate from one another, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,488, issued to Paul Timothy Priestly on Nov. 17, 1998, presents a MAIL CARRYING AND ORGANIZING DEVICE a flexible, two compartment bag adapted for attachment to the inner fore arm by a VELCRO(copyright) arm band. (Although the use of trademarks is permissible in patent applications, the proprietary nature of the marks should be respected and every effort made to prevent their use in any manner which might adversely affect their validity as trademarks) Priestly does not provide multiple slots for sorting mail or other documents, nor drawers for storing related items, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,624, issued to Amos Davis, Jr. on Oct. 15, 1996, presents a MULTIPLE RECEPTACLE MAIL ORGANIZING SYSTEM, a cabinet having a plurality of individual closed, preferably lockable, boxes adapted for the placement of standard sized mail pieces for different individuals. Drawers above and below the boxes allow for placement of larger pieces of mail. Davis, Jr. does not provide slotted spaces for sorting mail, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,389, issued to Judith Vadnai on Jul. 30, 1963, presents a TOY POST OFFICE having a plurality of drawers and compartments for a child to store items such as stamps, post cards and the like. A slidably removable panel serves as a writing desk and a cover for the box. Vadnai provides no means for sorting mail and other documents, as does the present invention.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 396,163, issued to Michael A. Mutti on Jul. 21, 1998, presents an IN-WALL MAIL ORGANIZER, a box to be mounted with the front flush with a wall and extending into the wall cavity. Three horizontal and downwardly slanting slots allow separation of mail or other items into three groupings, and a shelf at the lower extreme of the organizer may hold small items. Mutti does not allow for sorting into more than three categories, as does the present invention, nor the storage of related items in enclosed drawers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention consists of a substantially rectilinear box having an open front and enclosed back, sides, top and bottom. The bottom of the open box contains at least one drawer horizontally wider than vertically high. Above the drawers, the box contains a plurality of removable, vertical partitions (typically, 30) which may be inserted into a plurality of slots to form up typically 31 different slots. Fewer partitions may be placed into selected ones of the typically 30 slots to form a lesser number of slots. The present invention may be either wall mounted or placed on a table or desk, and may optionally have a top mounted tray for holding unsorted mail, magazines and similar sized documents and the drawers within the tray may hold other items such as note paper, post cards, stamps and paper clips. An optional ancillary tray having dividers and/or storage boxes may be placed atop the organizer.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention provide a mail and related items organizer which is compact.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mail and related items organizer which is light weight.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mail and related items organizer which is economical.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mail and related items organizer which may be either wall mounted or placed on a horizontal surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a mail and related items organizer which contains a plurality of slots for sorting mail and related documents by category, date or other criteria.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mail and related items organizer which has drawers for storage of items such as stamps, paper clips, scissors, note paper, and the like.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a mail and related items organizer which has an optional shelf attachment having additional shelf with storage compartments which can be used for different household and office storage needs.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a mail and related items organizer which has a slot for each day of the month for placement of items applicable to the days of the month.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a mail and related items organizer which has a storage area for magazines and similar sized documents.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.